


Toxicity

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poisoning, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You're compromised on a mission and it's up to Bucky to make sure you're okay





	Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a really cute fic, read it folks

This was never supposed to happen. It was a simple mission, in and out without being spotted. Unfortunately for you, nothing was simple and a member of HYDRA discovered that the man on your arm looked an awful lot like Sam Wilson, not Emelio Bruno as you had written on the registry, and that your bodyguard was the spitting image of James Buchanan Barnes with a haircut. You hadn’t been compromised as you weren’t nearly as famous, however you were kicking yourself for not finding better disguises for your teammates. 

It was a banquet of some kind for a HYDRA branch disguised as a political organization in Brazil. The leaders of the branch were holding a fundraiser to pay the campaign costs. You were there to gather some data on who showed up.

You were dressed to the nines, in a full length gown long enough to hide the gun on your thigh. Sam pretended to be a brazilian millionaire which he let go to his head, immediately and you were his French wife who was new to Brazil politics and loved to ‘gossip’. It was a great cover to avoid suspicion but not great enough to keep you from retching into the toilet. 

A few minutes ago, you were socializing with neo nazis and pretend-flirting with Sam. Bucky kept a watchful eye on the scene and Sam took the names of the sponsors there. Bucky seemed to be disgruntled by something but you never noticed. Your guard was up but there was no active danger. Still, you felt nervous in the big group due to your distaste for large events like these. Tony had to beg you to show up at his parties. 

You must have looked away from your drink for a moment because you noticed your moscow mule tasted a little off when you sipped from it. You weren’t sure if the intent was to kill you, sedate you, or to just to throw you off your game, but with your accelerated regeneration, you could keep it together long enough to excuse yourself from the party and spew your guts into the closest toilet bowl. 

Your phone lit up with Bucky’s name on the screen. With a short moment of reprieve, you answered his call. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. 

“Don’t panic” You choked out, leaning over the bowl to spit up some phlegm in your throat. “But I think I got your average case of the poisoning. Now, you can keep doing the mission as planned; which I strongly implore you to do, or-” You began suggesting before you heard a pounding at the bathroom door. “Or you could come in, sure” you crawled over, reached up and unlocked the door before Bucky slipped inside and locked the door behind himself. 

You were back to hacking up your hors devours into the bowl in no time. Bucky was chivalrous enough to hold back your hair as you dry heaved what was left in you. Once you were finished, you sat up straight and let Bucky wipe the tear stains off your face. 

“We gotta go, Buck. I’m not sure how long I have until...” you stopped speaking, nausea taking over again. 

Bucky helped you stand up and cleaned your face up a bit. “You ready, darlin’?” He asked. You nodded and leaned into Bucky as he walked you out. When Sam saw you clutching to Bucky’s shirt, he nearly broke character. 

“My love?” Sam asked, the question loaded. He kept an odd smile on his face but the concern still showed. 

In French, you responded that you had a bit too much to drink and that you needed to go home immediately. Sam took the hint and assured you that he would meet you at his car in a few minutes after he ‘finished speaking with a few valued sponsors’. 

“What happened back there?” Bucky asked while holding a gas station bag for you to throw up in. He waited patiently for you to finish dry heaving again for your answer.

“I looked away for one second and someone spiked my shit” You answered before going at it again. 

Sam climbed beside you in the backseat and held your hair for you. Bucky handed the bag to you and began driving. “So now what?” Sam asked.

Bucky answered for you because of your regurgitation. “We get her back to the hotel and let her clear her system. Sam, you got the intel we needed so you can get on the jet. The sooner you’re out of here, the safer it is” Bucky handed you a package of tissues from the glove compartment and Sam wiped your chin for you. 

“So wait, are we just going to stay?” You questioned him. Bucky was never that close to you or Sam so it made it difficult to trust him. You did, however, really want to trust him and it showed every so often.

“Only until you can go an hour without… y'know” He said while pulling up to the jet. “This is you, Sam” He unlocked the car doors.

The airman wiped the sweat off your forehead. “If you need me, call me, baby” Sam offered. When Sam Wilson called someone ‘baby’, it was rarely sincere. You knew him too well to think anything of it, but Bucky didn’t. In fact, the term rubbed him pretty severely in the wrong way.

Once Sam left the car, Bucky turned the car around and took your ill form to the hotel room. “Did you see who did it?” Bucky asked, handing you a cup of water.

“No, I was focussing on the mission” You answered, chugging the water and then throwing it up immediately into the hotel toilet bowl. 

Bucky held back your hair again. You liked the feeling of his hands; the softness of the flesh and the sharp coolness of the metal. “It didn't look like you were too focused on the mission” Bucky grumbled under his breath. You lifted your head to raise a brow at his statement.

“What's that supposed to mean, Barnes?” You asked, offended. You were very professional about the mission until you were compromised. 

Bucky left the room to fill another cup of water for you. When he came back, he elaborated. “You looked awful comfortable with Sam back there. You sure you weren't distracted?” He accused. 

You took a cautious sip of water and responded to his question. “I don't like the implication that my personal life would affect my ability to perform a simple reconnaissance mission” you spoke through your scowl. “But no, I wasn't distracted by Sam. If anything, it'd be the crowd. I don't like parties”. You reached behind you to try and unzip your dress but you struggled.

Bucky assisted you and pulled the zipper down, helping you get out of the heavy dress. You were left in your slip and gun holster, shivering on the cold tile. Bucky placed his jacket on your shoulders. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I don't know why I asked that” He said. His apology made you feel less guarded and you thanked him for it. You drank more of your water and delighted in the fact that you didn't feel repulsion to the drink.

“I think it's passing” You said. Bucky nodded. “Were you envious of Sam?” You asked, prompting Bucky's eyes to pop out in confusion. “You seemed pretty upset that I was 'getting comfortable’ with him, as you put it” Again, Bucky stared at you silently. “Nevermind” You dismissed the topic.

The rest of the hour was spent in a tense quiet. You were recovering quickly and Bucky sat with you. Sam called to see how you were but you never got the energy to answer him. In truth, with all the strength you regained came a sense of exhaustion. You felt dirty and wasted. 

“I was jealous” Bucky admitted. You turned to him in shock but you didn't say anything. You wanted to hear everything he had to say. “I shouldn't have said what I did but I didn't like the way you were acting with Sam and I really didn't like how he called you baby. I wanted to be him.” Bucky said, opening up to you. It made him uncomfortable to say those things to you but he kept talking. It felt wrong to say so much but it felt so much worse to see you with someone else.

“Bucky…” you had a hard time finding the words to say what you felt. You had a harder time trying to find out how you felt in the first place. Still, you powered through you lack of conviction. “I spent the night with you, not Sam. I had the option to go on the jet anyway but I stayed with you because I liked being alone with you. Even if that meant being sick the whole time” You said, making Bucky’s expression soften. “I look for excuses to be around you, you know? And people don't just do that for no reason” you finished, feeling relief whether it be from your words or your liver finally pushing out the few toxins left in you.

“Let's go home, doll” Bucky suggested, standing up. You took his hand and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a distinction between jealousy and envy but Bucky applies to both in this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
